The returns of the god - 神の復帰
by shilee
Summary: Shizen, une jeune femme âgée de 14 ans voit sa vie basculer le jour de la mort de ses parents. Elle va alors partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle famille, avec pour but de retrouver son ancien ami. Mais qu'est-ce que la vie va lui réserver ? Avec un futur aussi impossible que catastrophique, elle va faire la rencontre de la guilde de ' Fairy Tail " !
1. Chapter 1 : Life and Death

**Hello !**

 **J'ai écris cette fiction il y a environ 1 an, et j'ai souhaité la corriger, et la poster sur ce site.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas, moi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Life and death.**

La mort à toujours été proche de moi, et ça, depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce monde horrible qu'est le mien.

Les têtes décapitées de mes parents venaient de rouler jusqu'à mes pieds; moi apeurée, ne bougeais pas et restais de marbre à cette scène horrible qui venait de se passer devant mes yeux.

Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça ?  
L'homme qui venait de les assassiner, avançait dangereusement vers moi.  
Je ne réagissais pas, j'étais complètement paralysée par la peur.

Cet homme, au physique d'une quarantaine d'année, m'était inconnu. Il s'était auparavant déjà introduit dans la demeure familiale, mais avait été chassé par mon père, sous un excès de colère soudaine. J'avais peur, oui, mais pas assez pour ne rien faire pour survivre.

A seulement quelques centimètres de moi, je réalisais soudain qu'il n'était pas un mage, mais un simple humain sans magie.

\- Maintenant, c'est à ton tour, dit-il en se jetant sur moi avec un couteau aiguisé.  
\- Non, c'est à toi de mourir ! Hurlais-je en créant un pic de glace et de lui enfoncer violemment dans le cœur.  
Je venais de tuer quelqu'un, et je ne le regrettais pas du tout. J'étais devenue une meurtrière, mais il avait aussi tué mes parents. Je ne faisais juste que de l'auto-défense.

Son sang, rouge écarlate, avait giclé sur mon visage pâle, tachant au passage mes cheveux d'un blanc cassé.  
Le sang, s'accordant parfaitement avec mes yeux d'un violet clair, coulait doucement sur mes joues rougies par la chaleur.

Je m'approchai doucement des corps en haletant, et fixai les de mes défunts parents.. et commençais à pleurer.  
Qu'allais-je devenir sans eux ? J'avais toujours compté sur mes parents, et je n'avais en aucun cas pensé a ça, trop occupée a vivre ma vie de petite fille heureuse et gâtée. Ils m'avaient plusieurs fois prévenue, de leurs paroles sages, que si ils mourraient, je devais moi-même vivre ma vie, et de garder la joie de vivre quoi qu'il arrive.

Il m'étais impossible de vivre seule, je les avais toujours trop aimé pour un jour les abandonner.  
Mais ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour moi, je me devais donc vivre pour eux.

Après avoir calmé mes larmes, je me levais, prenant tout ce qui me passait par la main, et les mettais dans un sac à dos noir, acheté quelques jours plutôt dans le centre de ma ville.  
Le nécessaire pour survivre, en somme.  
Je prenais aussi quelques sachets de nourriture, et toute l'argent que je trouvais dans le coffre fort de mes parents.  
Et c'est comme ça que débutais mon aventure, pour trouver une nouvelle famille.

 **Et c'est fini !**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu, j'aimerais vous prévenir que je ne sais pas quand la suite sera postée, sûrement juste après, ou dans quelques jours, c'est à voir !**

 **En tout cas, a la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2 : One new Friend

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 2 : One new Friend**

Ça faisait seulement quelques mois que j'avais quitté ma demeure, ou habitaient encore tout mes souvenirs. Je voyageais, cherchant de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles villes à visiter..

J'avais décidé d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, et de vivre ma vie comme je le pouvais.  
Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de nouvelle famille, et j'avais passé pour la première fois de ma minable vie, mon anniversaire seule.  
Mes parents m'avaient promis d'accepter que je rejoignes une guilde, ou d'enfin me laisser sortir, pour accomplir mes rêves.  
Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, en m'arrachant tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je marchais, à la recherche d'un endroit ou passer mes prochaines nuit, quand je percutais un jeune garçon.  
\- Non mais, commençait-il en criant, tu ne sais pas regarder ou tu vas ?!

Les courts cheveux blonds du jeune garçon, tombaient légèrement sur le côté, cachant ses yeux bleus océan, qui eux, lui donnaient beaucoup de charisme.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?! Hurlais-t-il tout en agitant ses deux mains devant mon visage.  
Je le fixais d'un air désolé, pendant qu'il se relevait et ajustait son vêtement maintenant remplit de crasses.  
Il haussait les sourcils, et me tendais sa main gauche pour pouvoir me relever.  
\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Me demandait-il en souriant légèrement.  
\- Je m'appelle Shizen, enchantée, et toi, qui est-tu ? Lui répondis-je en acceptant volontiers sa main.

Je souriais, et lui aussi. Il me fit un léger clin-d'œil, et me mettait une petit tape amicale dans le haut du dos.

\- Sting. Je ne t'ai jamais vue par ici, t'es de passage dans la région ? Demanda-t-il assez curieux en levant les sourcils.

\- Oui, je pensais pouvoir trouver une guilde par ici .. Lui avouais-je en baissant la tête.

\- Tu cherches une guilde ? Alors tu devrais aller à Fairy Tail ! Là-bas, il y a une personne que j'admire beaucoup.. Souriait-il en regardant le ciel qui commençait à devenir rose.

\- Fairy Tail ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette guilde.. Elle se trouve a Magnolia, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui c'est bien ça ! Viens, je vais te montrer ma maison ! Souriait-il en me prenant par la main.

Main dans la main, il me guidais jusqu'à une petite cabane située dans une montagne verdoyante, contenant des ruines d'anciennes maisons de la région.

\- Voilà, c'est ici. Commençait-il d'une voix fière, Rentre !

Nous étions rentrés dans la petite cabane en chêne, qui contenait deux lits, et quelques provisions. Quelqu'un vivait donc avec lui ? Si oui, ou était-il donc ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui vit avec toi ? Demandais-je curieuse.

\- Oui, mais il est partit chercher à manger il y a quelques heures !

Il était évident que Sting-san était orphelin, tout comme moi. Il souriait, mais j'étais sûre qu'à l'intérieur de lui, son cœur était triste et brisé.

C'était ainsi, que j'avais fais la connaissance de Sting Eucliffe.  
Tout les jours, nous nous voyions pour jouer, ou parler. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami, et bien le seul que j'eus durant toute mon enfance.

Après être restée quelques mois avec Sting, j'avais décidé de me rendre a Magnolia.  
Je lui avais difficilement dis au revoir, tout en lui promettant qu'on allais se revoir un jour, je partais en direction d'une gare assez proche de la région, les yeux larmoyants de l'abandonner si vite.  
Billet de train en main, j'avançais lentement à côté des rails de celui-ci, le vent faisant flotter mes cheveux satinés qui allaient me bloquer la vue. Le train arrivait quelques minutes après, et je montais, les larmes aux yeux, dans celui-ci.  
Je m'installais sur un des sièges et repensais à tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici, une vie très mouvementée, en somme.  
J'avais fais un si long chemin, peut-être allais-je trouver une nouvelle famille, qui sait ?  
Mes yeux violacés s'étaient fermés sous un coup de fatigue, mais je les ré-ouvrit aussitôt en entendant le bruit d'une explosion dans le wagon.

\- Donnez-nous tout ce que vous avez et tout le monde sera épargné ! Hurlait un homme masqué d'une cagoule noire.

Je me levais, avançais en courant vers les 3 hommes qui venaient de rentrer dans le wagon, armés d'armes magiques très dangereuses. Le wagon commençais doucement à prendre feu, sous les cris des passagers et des enfants paniqués.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait être le chef de ses bandits, se tournais vers moi avec un regards pervers collé au visage.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamine ?! Criait-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.  
Je ne lui répondais pas et faisait un sourire malsain, il n'avait pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que je le gelais avec ma magie.  
Les deux autres hommes s'étaient aussi avancés vers moi, et ils avaient eu droit au même sort.  
\- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle ! Crièrent tout les passagers d'un même ton.  
\- C'est normal. Répondais-je en souriant légèrement.

J'allais me réinstaller à ma place lentement, en sentant le train commencer à démarrer.  
Ça promettais d'être un long voyage..

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Jellal

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"strongHello ! Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre ! Je tenais à vous prévenir que vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Wattpad sous le nom de Sania_Ichimaru ! Il y a plus de fictions là-bas, que ici, et il y a aussi la suite de cette fic' !/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"strongBref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"strongChapitre 3 : Jellal./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"span class="hiliteStyle"strong-/strong/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"Le train roulait, déjà trois heures étaient passées, et je m'ennuyais beaucoup. Entre-temps, j'avais mangé un sandwich, et je n'en avais plus mangé depuis quelques mois .. Après quelques minutes, le train s'arrêtait enfin, laissant les passagers monter à bord ou descendre de leur wagon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"Je me contentais de prendre mon petit sac noir, et filais vers la sortie du train. Descendue, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour observer le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à présent devant mes yeux violacés. La ville à l'aspect moyenâgeux, dégageait une odeur de cerisiers en éclosion, parfaitement en harmonie avec la lumière du soleil qui lançait son éclat sur les vitres présentes aux alentours. Je restais quelques minutes émerveillée devant ce spectacle et commençais à marcher en direction du centre de la ville. Dans celle-ci, marchands, habitants et mages animaient grandement la ville. J'avançais en direction du sud de la ville, ou devait normalement se trouver la guilde de Fairy tai. En passant entre les habitants, je manquais de tomber par moments et d'en bousculer quelques uns au passage. Des dizaines de commerces s'offraient a moi, me donnant chaque secondes de plus, une envie d'entrer dans chacun d'eux- et je ne me faisais pas priée !- Je rentrais dans quelques bâtisses, cherchant des vêtements ou des accessoires pour paraître crédible devant les futurs personnes que je rencontrerai en chemin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"Une heure passait, plus vite que je ne le pensais. J'avais déjà fais le tour de cette ville en très peu de temps, il fallait maintenant que je trouve la fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail. Je cherchais celle-ci quelques heures, mais je ne la trouvais pas, il y a avait bien un coin de la ville que je n'avais pas fais, mais il commençait à faire nuit noire, je devais donc trouver un abri pour la nuit. Fairy tail attendrait bien une nuit, non ? Je regardais aux alentours, cherchant un petit hôtel pour passer la nuit, mais rien. Ce soir, je dormirais à la belle étoile, puisque c'est comme ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais tant bien que mal, dans la forêt que j'avais trouvé quelques heures plus tôt à côté de la ville, je me levais de l'herbe encore chaude de mon passage, et commençais à marcher, sac en main. La fort verdoyante contenait maintes sortes et espèces animaux inconnus pour moi, il ne me faisaient pas peur au contraire, je voulais absolument en savoir plus sur eux. La ville était tout autant animée que hier soir, seulement, des enfants jouaient, hurlaient et s'amusaient dans les rues. Je passais devant le parc du centre de la ville, et décidais d'y faire un petit tour, pour me familiariser avec les lieux. Des lapins s'amusaient dans l'herbe encore fraîche, ce qui me faisais craquer intérieurement. Ils étaient vraiment mignons. Plus loin, des jeux pour enfants étaient occupés par des hommes un peu plus âgés que moi, c'était dans ce genre de circonstances qu'il fallait mieux ne pas regarder, et continuer d'avancer. Malheureusement ce n'était pas mon jour de chance, il m'avaient interpellée quand j'étais passée à côté d'eux. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b" - Salut gamine, tu veux voir les chatons que j'ai trouvé hier ? M'interpellait un homme aux cheveux noirs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"Bien sur, je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, je l'ai donc suivi, naïve que j'étais. Et j'avais d'ailleurs amèrement regretté quand j'avais vu que ce n'était pas pour voir des chatons, mais pour autre chose. Je les avais suivis jusqu'à un entrepôt très éloigné de la ville, allant même jusqu'à passer une forêt entière. J'allais leur dire que je ne voulais plus le faire, mais l'un deux me jetais sur le sol, en me donnant un coup de pied au passage. Et merde ! Pourquoi avais-je été si naïve ce jour là ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"Ils me frappaient, jusqu'à ce que je sois en sang, me criant des insultes presque incompréhensibles pour moi dans mon état, je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi m'infligeaient-ils tout ça ? Je ne leur avait rien fait, je ne les connaissais même pas. Un d'entre eux, un blond aux yeux bleus me remettais debout, sans manquer de me cracher à la figure et de me mettre trois gifles, me faisant encore plus saigner du nez que quelques secondes auparavant. A cet instant, je ne ressentais même plus la douleur, j'avais crié, pleuré, hurlé à la mort, mais je ne sentais plus mon corps, et celui-ci menaçait de s'écrouler dans quelques minutes. Je n'avais même pas la force d'utiliser ma magie, ou de me défendre un minimum. J'allais mourir ici, et ça, c'était une certitude. Je m'évanouissais en n'en pouvant plus, quelques minutes après./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, manquant de tomber du lit sur lequel j'étais assoupie quelques secondes auparavant. En petite tenue, je sortais de celui-ci, attachais mes cheveux avec mon élastique verte en une queue de cheval et avançais jusque la porte de la chambre .. J'allais toucher la poignée, quand un tilt se faisais dans ma tête. Ou est-ce que j'étais exactement, bordel ? Je ne me rappelais plus de rien, que c'était-il passé ? Dehors, le ciel était complètement noir, la nuit était déjà entamée depuis longtemps, et il m'était impossible de voir ce qu'il y avait dehors. J'étais aussi en petite tenue, remplie de bandages, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Avais-je été enlevée ? Mon sac était posé sur une table de nuit à côté du lit, et un morceau de papier, que je venais de remarquer, trottais jusqu'à cote de celui-ci, je m'avançais jusqu'à la petite table et dépliais le bout de papier jaunis par le temps. Il y avait un mot écrit sur celui-ci, j'écarquillais les yeux de surprise en le lisant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b" Je t'ai trouvée dans la forêt ce matin, remplie de sang et de bleus. Je t'ai donc amenée dans cet hôtel, et je t'ai soignée. J'ai fais ça car j'ai vu que tu avais quelque chose de spécial en toi, petite. Tu me dois la vie, car si je t'avais laissée agoniser dans cette foret, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je te dis à bientôt, petite. Jellal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b"Oui, je te dois la vie, Jellal. Et c'est avec cette pensée que je me recouchais dans le lit à côté de moi, et terminais ma nuit, en sombrant dans les bras de Morphée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5516b591ac012ee46ec421c663c57b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6241e224bc5ae64b02fd7b411d8bce2" /p 


End file.
